


Three Things

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, a few tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: December 2025‘He was not expecting that response. He’s dumbstruck. She shrugs her shoulders, gives a cheeky wink and flashes him a huge smile. He tries to stifle his laugh and he has to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a loud, obnoxious noise. He’s almost successful but he snorts twice. It sets her off too. She manages to cover up her giggles with a faux coughing fit. He weaves his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her in close to his body, ‘Fuck, I love you’, he says as he kisses her forehead, ‘everything is better when you’re around. I’m so glad to be here in this audience. I am. You know that. But it’s so boring I feel like I can see my life slipping away from me’. She turns her head to kiss where his hand is resting on her shoulder. ‘So dramatic,’ she replies.





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read The a Special Two you’ll get the title!

Three Things 

‘I blame you,’ he whispers hotly into the hair covering her ear. She turns her head very slowly, only moving her eyes away from the stage at the very last minute to give him the Tessa Virtue signature WTF eyebrow raise. She’s not happy with the distraction. 

‘Virtch, this is absolute torture,’ he whinges, drawing out the syllables in the word ‘torture’. ‘And its all your fault,’ he continues. She bristles and squeezes his right hand. She squeezes it hard. It’s not their usual comforting, romantic squeeze - it’s a mean, cranky squeeze. The hand squeeze acts like a magnet, pulling his eyes to her face. She looks at him, demanding an explanation. ‘Your fault’, he smirks and leaves the statement hanging in the air. 

‘My fault? What is my fault? What the actual fuck are you talking about?’ she hisses, then returns her gaze to the performers in front of them. 

He takes a breath and speaks his explanation into her ear, ‘WE wouldn’t find ourselves sitting here if YOU hadn’t found yourself unexpectedly pregnant. That was clearly the start of the slow descent into this evening’s hell. No Tessa, no hell’. He can’t see it, but he knows she rolls her eyes. She turns her body from the stage and faces him, ‘I’m sorry, have you completely forgotten the part where YOUR dick was nestled inside my vagina and it delivered YOUR sperm straight to my ovum?’ 

He was not expecting that response. He’s dumbstruck. She shrugs her shoulders, gives a cheeky wink and flashes him a huge smile. He tries to stifle his laugh and he has to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a loud, obnoxious noise. He’s almost successful but he snorts twice. It sets her off too. She manages to cover up her giggles with a faux coughing fit. He weaves his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her in close to his body, ‘Fuck, I love you’, he says as he kisses her forehead, ‘everything is better when you’re around. I’m so glad to be here in this audience. I am. You know that. But it’s so boring I feel like I can see my life slipping away from me’. She turns her head to kiss where his hand is resting on her shoulder. ‘So dramatic,’ she replies.

The woman on the other side of him taps him on the shoulder, clearly unimpressed with the laughing and kissing. ‘Can you two please keep it down’, she tuts ‘I’m trying to watch my grandchildren’. Scott snakes his other arm around the woman’s shoulders and brings her in for a kiss too. ‘Sorry Ma, you’re the best for coming tonight. The kids love having you and Dad here. Thank God all three of them are in the same nativity play this year, eh? I’d have to bleach my eyeballs if I was forced to watch this three seperate times’.

*

Nativity play done and dusted, they decide to head out for hot chocolate to celebrate. 

His Dad turns from where he’d been chatting to his Mom, ‘Scotty, how about your Mom and I take the kids for a drink and then back to our place for a Christmas movie? You guys can go out for a meal and meet us back at our place later’. 

They do not have to be asked twice.

‘Hey, look at me,’ she twirls around and then opens the car door, ‘I’m getting into a vehicle by myself, and I am not buckling three wiggling ratbags into their seats too. It’s just me, and one easy to please seatbelt. My own. No one is smearing sticky fingers through my hair. No one is accidentally kicking me in the mouth. I underestimated how liberating adult only car travel could be’. 

She smiles like the Cheshire Cat and leans across the console to give him a languid kiss on his mouth. 

‘A few observations, if I may,’ he says in reply. ‘One. How fucking weird is it to be in a car with no carseats? And a car that doesn’t smell like a pack of wild dogs? Geez, I hope my mother appreciates her vehicle.  
Two. Are all car windows usually this clean? Or has parenting three boys under the age of six rendered us oblivious to common standards of glass cleanliness?  
Three. When you mentioned ‘adult only car travel’ I immediately wanted to fuck you in this car, or maybe against this car. But given its my Mom’s car and now starting to snow, that seems both creepy and very cold. So I propose we ditch the meal and head home for loud, non-rushed sex’. He nods his head to indicate he’s done.

It’s now her turn to speak, ‘Addressing your points in the order raised. One. The backseat looks ridiculous without child restraining contraptions, I didn’t even remember what a vacant backseat looked like, this car smells like Heaven and I am sure that Alma appreciates her vehicle, she is the original badass Mom of three boys.  
Two. I have recurring nightmares about filthy glass marked with the fog of small child breath and slimy handprints that I cannot remove, no matter how hard I scrub.  
Three. I am definitely up for loud, non-rushed sex. But I am also seduced by the idea of a restaurant meal where I am not catching falling forks or reminding our boys to use their inside voices. Can I suggest a dinner/sex compromise of a one course meal followed up by two non-bedroom located sex acts?’

She gives him one her adorable winks while she runs her hands up his neck and rests them behind his head. 

‘Deal,’ he states as her kisses her lips and throws the car into gear. 

*

They’re driving back to their place after dinner when he grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth, smattering it with small kisses. 

‘Three things,’ he says, checking in with her. They haven’t used this technique in a long while. He’s relishing the alone time and he wants to make sure they take advantage of the opportunity to catch up properly. 

‘Oh wow. Great idea,’ she breathes, ‘OK. Let me think,’ she pauses to describe the three things she feels right in this moment. ‘Content. Blessed. Nervous’. 

He’s completely thrown by her answer. He sits up straighter. 

‘Why are you feeling nervous Sweetheart?’ he holds her hand tight and swishes his thumb across her knuckles.  
‘There’s something I want to share with you but it’s not something you’ll be happy to hear’ she says softly. He thinks he knows what she’s going to say, in fact he’s 99% sure. He thinks it’s the continuation of a conversation started last summer. One that they agreed to ponder and return to when they both felt firm in their thoughts. This is important and he doesn’t want to do this while he’s driving. But they’re not yet home and now that she’s started he doesn’t want her to stop talking. He pulls the car into a side street and cuts the engine. 

He takes off his seatbelt and reaches across the console to cup her face. She comes willingly. He kisses her softly on the mouth and rests his forehead on hers. Keeping their heads together he steels himself to speak calmly and quietly. He tries to slow his breathing and his heart rate but it’s not working. He decides to start talking in the hope that whatever he says makes her feel safe and loved, ‘You know there is nothing you can’t tell me, right? Nothing you say will ever make me love you less or want you less or could ever ruin us. It’s OK to tell me something that might make me unhappy or disappointed. And it’s OK for me to feel unhappy or disappointed. We’ll talk it through and move past it’. He says the last two sentences to give her permission to tell him and to prepare her for his reaction. 

He can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It’s only at this moment that he realises how much he wants what is about to slip through his fingers. He’s shocked by his intense reaction and she hasn’t even said it yet. For a moment he wonders if he is completely overreacting. It’s a deep, visceral, needy feeling and it seems selfish to feel this way when his life is full of so many amazing things - Tess, their boys, his family, her family, their career. He feels so conflicted. 

‘I think you know what I’m going to say,’ she whispers as a tear escapes down her cheek. ‘I think I do too’ he sighs, ‘but I’d be grateful if you could say it’. She pulls her head back and looks him in the eyes, she gives him a small, teary smile and lets the words hover between them.

‘I don’t want another baby’. 

And there it is. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUCK. His chest is physically hurting. He reaches for her hands and squeezes them tight. He maintains eye contact and he feels tears slide down either side of his face. He’s feeling a hundred things at once, they’re contradictory and muddled. His brain is telling him to harden the fuck up Moir. You’ve got a great girl who has spent four of the past six years either pregnant or nursing and you have three incredible, healthy kids. Don’t be a selfish prick. But his heart, his poor heart. His heart is desperate for that missing piece, their little girl, the one he and Tess often spoke about each time she was pregnant. The child who will never be a reality. Who will never round out her older brothers’ rough edges. The lost giggles, the snuggles, no walking her down the aisle. He’s heartbroken. 

He takes a shuddering breath and speaks again ‘I understand, I know why and I completely respect it. I love you. I love our boys. But you’re right, I’m sad. Really sad. But it’s OK. It will be OK’. He thinks he is trying to convince them both. 

She released her seatbelt and climbs over the console to wrap her arms around him. She sobs into his neck, ‘I’m so sorry Kiddo, I wish I felt differently’. He squeezes her tight and closes his eyes, ‘Me too Sweetheart, me too’.

*

They walk into their house and it’s a different kind of mood to the one she anticipated a few hours ago. While Scott is taking out the trash she makes a quick call to his Mom and asks her to hang onto their boys overnight. She meets Scott in the kitchen and he picks her up and sits her on the kitchen counter. He stands between her legs and runs his hands up her arms until they are tangled in her hair. He kisses her deeply, passionately, desperately. 

‘I didn’t think you’d be up for this,’ she pants as he pulls her top over her head. ‘I’m gonna need some time to get used to this new reality’, he says as he unfastens her bra, ‘but we’re still us, right?’ She strokes his face, she loves him so very very much, ‘Of course we’re still us. Always. Nothing could change that’. He smiles and peppers kisses down her neck onto her décolletage. She tugs at the hem of his shirt, signalling she wants him to take it off. He looks up and smirks, ‘I think it’s only fair that I get to direct tonight’s proceedings, a little consolation prize, if you will’. She nods her head and laughs, ‘Oh yeah, what exactly did you have in mind?’ 

He plunges forward and picks her up off the counter heading towards their bedroom. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses his cheek. ‘Wait, wait, wait’ she taps his shoulder to get his attention. ‘Three things?’ she asks with a hint of trepidation in her voice. 

He answers immediately in a strong, clear voice, ‘That’s easy. Thomas, James and Oliver’. 

She nods and kisses his lips gently, ‘Best answer ever.’


End file.
